


FAHC Origins - The Slow Mo Guys

by r_a_i_n_b_o_w__i_n_k



Series: FAHC Origins [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Pre-Fake AH Crew, also burnie's there for like 1 sentence, its teen and up for suggestion of violence and crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_a_i_n_b_o_w__i_n_k/pseuds/r_a_i_n_b_o_w__i_n_k
Summary: The two have always been inseparable. Following each other’s ideas through thick and thin. So when Gavin had the idea of filming slow motion cinematography Dan was right there with him.Or - what the members of the Fake AH Crew did before coming together, Gavin's story.





	FAHC Origins - The Slow Mo Guys

It began with one question.

> _Hey Dan?_
> 
> _Yeah Gav?_
> 
> _Ever wanted to know just how slow human reflexes are?_

The two have always been inseparable. Following each other’s ideas through thick and thin. So when Gavin had the idea of filming slow motion cinematography Dan was right there with him. They filmed the silliest ideas- _how would your face look like in slow mo if I hit it Dan, come on, let me test it out, for the video b!_  They did old science experiments and human movements. Then, they dealt with destruction-it was the most fun to record, seeing the glass shatter and explosions flare out, the colors of red, orange, grey, black circle through the sky above. They got more adventurous.

> _How would a shotgun look like in slow mo Dan?_
> 
> _Well let’s find out yeah?_

Soon enough they were using various guns, makeshift or otherwise, in their shots. And they were entranced. The way a gun really functions had Dan fixated and searching for more to test out. The smoke and deep sounds of a bullet firing kept Gavin on his toes, begging for more. Bangers, fires, sledgehammers became a part of their lives. They loved every bit of it.

Eventually, Dan got into the military. He left Gavin on his own from time to time, but whenever they had time together, they filmed. They filmed and got more enthusiastic. Dan got access to more ammunition for them to test, got skills to perform more stunts. And Gavin loved it, he loved seeing Dan excited for his sake. They enjoyed this newfound hobby.

When Dan’s away, Gavin decides to gain a new hobby. He’s always been pretty smart, though he sure doesn’t act like he is from time to time. He worked on computer codes, and he was good. Eventually it turned to reprogramming. Finally, it became hacking, it was immersive to him. He loved this too, wanted to do something with this in his life.

He did small things, not too noticeable, messing with cameras in his area, seeing just what he could do. He felt amazing, like a spy film, he’s always thought they were amazing, he’d be a spy if he could.

Dan trained hard in the military. Ever since he was a child did he want to do something good for the country. Now he was finally there. Eventually, though, he started to feel something else. He wanted more, but of what? Freedom. Attack. Destruction. He collected arsenal, for Gavin to film but also for himself. He wanted them, needed them. He left the military more and more then, rather doing his own thing with them than with the army he’s in.

Gavin saw this, spark, in Dan’s eyes when handling his collection. And Gavin, oh god did he love it. He too wanted to do more than these slow motion videos with his life. He wanted to be adventurous once more.

> _Dan?_
> 
> _Yeah, b?_
> 
> _Let’s do something absolutely mental._
> 
> _Like what?_
> 
> _…I dunno. But it will be the best thing we will ever do._
> 
> _..I’ve got an idea._
> 
> _Yeah?_
> 
> _Oh yeah._

Their first crime was definitely something. Gas masks on and lab coats swaying in the breeze they took down an entire convenience store with just their adrenaline and a pair of assault rifles. And they continued. Each time more spectacular than the last. They gained popularity in the streets of the UK, they were the Slow Mo Guys. Whether it was simple pistols to flamethrowers and grenade launchers, they created havoc and the two were unstoppable.

> _Dan?_
> 
> _Yeah b?_
> 
> _Why are we still here?_

The two had always dreamed of making it big in America. And though they got big in a much different way than they expected, that was still their goal.

> _Y'know why Gav. I’m still in the military. Have to be, plus it’s our source of ammunition. But I promise we will go. Soon._

In the meantime, the Slow Mo Guys held the UK in their hands, bending them at their will. And when Dan was gone, Gavin did his own thing, unlocking Intel on some of the most powerful people in the world. Soon enough, he got recognized for this talent, in America. A man named Burns contacted him for help, offered him jobs. And he took them, he only needed to get info and check cameras so he could stay home.

Then, he got a call for an offer unlike the others. A man was starting his own crew, and had heard of him. But, he also mentioned Dan, though not by his name.

> _The Slow Mo Guys - that’s your name right? - have gotten pretty well known. Hell, I’ve seen shit on your crew on TV, and I live in Los Santos! Y'know where that is? West coast baby. And I want all y'all in my crew, the Fakes. Think about it, and you can contact me with your answer. This is the offer of a lifetime. Just ask Burns for Ramsey and he’ll connect you with me._

Gavin couldn’t even talk with the man’s speech and the sudden end of the call. He processed the information and couldn’t handle his enthusiasm. He was finally going to America, with a job, a plan, and Dan will be right there with him. He’d tell him when he came back.

> _Dan, I’ve got the best news!_
> 
> _You finally got some?_
> 
> _Dan!!_
> 
> _Sorry sorry, what is it b?_
> 
> _We got a job offer in America. A crew wants to hire us full time! We can live our dream._

Gavin described the conversation with Ramsey in full detail, how they were famous in America just as much as in England. How they’d be set for life with money, a place to stay, and safety and protection. The both were set on this offer, until one small problem crept back to them.

> _Gav?_
> 
> _Yeah Dan?_
> 
> _I-I can’t go._
> 
> _What? Why not Dan?_
> 
> _I can’t leave yet b. I still got half a year in the military, I’m sorry._
> 
> _I can fix this, get Ramsey to wait till we can both go together!_
> 
> _Gav..,_
> 
> _I’ll figure it out, maybe he’ll be alright with it!_
> 
> _Gav._
> 
> _We can both go, if he wants us he’ll be willing to wait!_
> 
> _Gavin!_

* * *

> _Gavin, go._
> 
> _What?_
> 
> _Go to America without me, it’ll be fine._
> 
> _But Dan! You’re my b, I can’t leave you._
> 
> _Who said anything about leaving me? Like he said its an offer of a lifetime. I’ll figure out a way to get there after I get out. But you deserve this. Don’t let me hold you back. You were always the brains of this operation._
> 
> _Dan.._
> 
> _Just do this for me, make sure I got a spot reserved with them._
> 
> _OK Dan._

Gavin called Burns and contacted Ramsey.

> _See you made the right choice! When you wanna get here?_

Gavin flew to Los Santos within a week. Dan had already gone back to his squad so he couldn’t see him go, but he made sure to beforehand. When the plane landed, he was met by Burns- _just call me Burnie, really it’s fine_ -and he took him to his office. There, two people waited for him. A man in a suit, his hair disheveled but kept nice, and a lazy smile set on his face. The woman next to him was completely opposite to him, sporting a tacky Hawaiian shirt and blue striped shorts, her face soft and kind. The man came up and held out his hand.

> _The names Geoff. Geoff Ramsey. This is Jack. Welcome to the crew._
> 
> _I’m Gavin. Gavin Free. Wonderful to be here._

It began with one question.

> _Hey Gav?_
> 
> _Yeah Dan?_
> 
> _See you soon, b._
> 
> _Can’t wait. They’ll love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on continuing not only this specific back story but also making some backstories for the others, if you have suggestions feel free to send them!!


End file.
